


Stronger, Smarter.... and More Sexually Attractive

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderlands AU, Guns, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Vault Hunters AU, Violence Toward Robots?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... You want to hear a story, eh? One about treasure hunters? Haha, have I got a story for you! Pandora... This is our home. But make no mistake - this is not a planet of peace and love. They say it's a wasteland, that it's dangerous, that only a fool would search for something of value here. Then perhaps I am a fool. But do not be fooled by what Pandora appears to be. There was a legend... Many people tell it. The legend of the Vault. My father would always go on about the Vault; even with his dying breath. Advanced alien technology. Infinite wealth. Fame. Power. Women. So you can understand why some little kiddos who hear the stories grow up to become Vault hunters. Well, I have a story you may not believe. But I tell you it is true. The legend of the Vault is real! And it is here on Pandora." (Borderlands 2)</p><p>A world in which Oikawa has mysterious alien siren powers, Terushima constructs badass robots and Iwaizumi somehow needs to keep everyone alive with his guns and a turret.</p><p>[Haikyuu!! Borderlands AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger, Smarter.... and More Sexually Attractive

“Four!” Terushima pressed a string of buttons on the console attached to his wrist, Deathtrap coming to life below him. The large bot swung his arms which he had fixed up with sharp razor blades, cutting through a handful of Hyperion loader bots with ease. With his robot in action Terushima pulled his shotgun off his hips, squeezing the trigger with familiarity.

“Six.” Iwaizumi didn’t particularly care about playing into their games, but he found that if he did his teammates performed even better than usual. He swung around, his assault rifle firing continuously, a stream of loader bot parts littering the ground behind him as he ran.

“Eleven.” Oikawa popped another round into his pistol, raising it up. He aimed, squeezing the trigger, hitting right into the joints of the bot which caused it to break apart. He snickered, firing off another shot and then watched as the bot flailed around with no arms.

Iwaizumi looked to the side, glancing to where Oikawa was. The brunet didn’t seem to notice the bot was powering up a shot from its eye. He frowned, aiming his SMG and firing right in the robot’s ruby red weak point. The bot exploded, Oikawa grumbling when a piece of flaming metal came close to scraping his arm.

Glancing down at his watch to check their map, Iwaizumi pointed ahead. They were nearly at the waypoint on their map, where a ‘client’ had asked them to retrieve some special Hyperion loader bot data. It wasn’t unusual, and they certainly had no qualms about taking down more of the machinery built by that asshole ‘Handsome’ Jack.

Terushima was running down the walkway, taking out bots left and right. A set of repair drones flew overhead, circling in the distance. The blonde turned to alert his teammates when the ground trembled beneath him. Gingerly turning around, he saw a _huge_ bot had landed. “Badass!” he yelled, just barely jumping behind a metal crate when bullets began to barrage down.

Iwaizumi cursed, but was a few feet away from him in moments. He tossed out a small metal box which immediately sprang to life; a large shield wound its way around Terushima once his Dahl Sabre Turret was fully formed. “Autogun deployed!” He called, rolling to the side to get behind the shield. His turret began firing rapidly, taking down the smaller bots with ease.

They fired continuously, but the badass wasn’t going down. A drone flew overhead, circling to continuously repair it’s shields. “Fuck!” Terushima cursed after missing it. He went for his sniper, to get a better scope, before Oikawa called to him. “I got it!”

The brunet raised an arm, curling his hand and the drone was instantly caught in to his Phaselock skill. The drone now unable to move, he finished it off with a few bullets from his pistol.

Oikawa let out a breath. He always looked so beautiful like this; his siren tattoos glowed under nothing but the moonlight, lit up from use. He swept his hair away from his face as he looked down, facing towards their enemy. He dodged bullets, circling around to the other side of the badass bot.

They all froze and counted. All the smaller bots were dead; they just had this one to go.

 _Five…_ Iwaizumi’s turret timed out, folding into itself.

 _Four…_ Oikawa’s tattoos glowed as he prepared another Phaselock.

 _Three…_ Terushima furiously typed into his console, readying his own bot.

 _Two…_ Iwaizumi loaded up his assault rifle.

 _One…_ Terushima’s finger hovered over the console.

“Now!” Iwaizumi yelled and all three spun out of cover, circling around the bot in a triangle formation. Oikawa locked it into a phase lock, allowing Iwaizumi to fire at it continuously. “Bed time,” the brunet chuckled, as Terushima’s bot swept in to deliver the final blow.

“I need to build you an extra arm _just_ for high fives!” Terushima cooed as he deactivated his robot.

The dust settled, all three scrounging around for loot. Oikawa picked up all the cash he found, complaining about needing a new outfit. Iwaizumi picked up the Eridium for Earl’s shop, while Terushima focused in on the bot they had just killed. He approached it, circling around it to find its maintenance hatch.

“Here it is,” Terushima mumbled, fingers prying open a metal compartment on the badass loader bot. It was easily four times his size, and when it swung open he crawled into the space made for maintenance. “What parts did they want again?” He asked, his voice muffled through all the metal. Only his feet were visible, hanging out the side of the bot.

Iwaizumi looked up, checking his watch. “They weren’t specific; it just says everything in it’s hard drive.” He pocketed some glowing purple Eridium.

“Alright,” the blonde chuckled, “then don’t mind if I take a few bits for myself. Could make some nice modifications to Deathtrap with these…” He shuffled around, tossing out some metal bits and parts from the robot, giving Oikawa puppy-dog eyes until he collected all the parts and shoved them into his bag. Terushima was always carrying so much stuff that he never had room for anything.

Finally having collected it all, Iwaizumi remotely alerted their client back home. He turned to go and head off towards the road, but Terushima caught up with him. He laced their fingers together, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “You kicked ass, babe.”

Iwaizumi huffed because _duh_ he always kicked ass, but he squeezed Terushima’s hand nonetheless.

Already at the Catch-A-Ride console, Oikawa spawned them a vehicle. He always picked the same colour – Infrared, which was a gaudy mix of purples, pinks and reds that the brunet _loved_. Terushima cringed at the car but Iwaizumi was used to it, pulling Oikawa in for a messy kiss. It had sort of become a tradition now, after a fight. A way of reminding each other that they were there. They were real, and they all loved each other.

Iwaizumi pulled away, thumbs brushing Oikawa’s jaw. Terushima jumped in next and captured Oikawa’s lips, his tongue darting out into his mouth right away. Iwaizumi checked his weapons while they kissed loudly.

“I totally won,” Terushima teased as he pulled away.

Oikawa scoffed, elegantly flipping into the gunner seat of the bandit technical. He tested out the controls, the gun spinning around effortlessly. Terushima hopped into the back, dropping down to his knees to prevent himself from being bounced right out the back of the open vehicle. That had happened more times now than he would like to count. Iwaizumi jumped into the drivers’ seat, as always, starting up the engine. It came to life loudly.

He spun out of the clearing, driving hard and fast straight for the road ahead. It wasn’t far to Sanctuary. He whipped around a corner, halting fresh at the sight of a hoard of threshers spewing angrily at them.

“Whoever gets the most kills gets to top?” Terushima grinned, switching guns out to his submachine gun. “I’m so turned on right now.”

“I’m in,” Oikawa grinned, spinning around the machine gun in their car to face the oncoming enemies.

Iwaizumi sighed, jumping out of his seat, because he knew that this meant he would be doing most of the work.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one question for you: continue?
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! This was my OT3 Week day 7 contribution (Prompt: Alternate Universe). I adore both Haikyuu!! and Borderlands, so if you would like me to continue this universe, please leave me a comment below! Maybe even a suggestion of ships, or which characters would fit well in which roles? I could always switch them around, the only ones I'm pretty set on are Iwa-chan as the Commando and Oikawa as the Siren~
> 
> If I don't end up making this AU, this will probably get deleted and just tossed into my one-shot collection. I mainly wanted to make this a new work to get feedback ;) 
> 
> Oh also if you're wondering the title is an Axton quote from BL2, and the summary is the introduction speech from BL2. If I end up making this into a bigger series, I will write something special for it. :) 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
